The present invention relates to an improved expansion joint sealing element or, more specifically, to specially developed technical and functional improvements taking into account the characteristics of an ideal expansion joint sealing element, suitable for use in different situations, primarily when significant movements and considerable hydraulic pressure are involved, as is generally the case in dams.
As those familiar with this technology already know, the importance of the sealing element in the expansion joints used in public works construction has been widely recognized for many years. It becomes even more important as the stress on it increases, especially when subjected to significant movements and hydraulic pressure, as is generally the case in dams.
At present, three different types of sealing elements are regularly used in dams: strips of copper, strips of PVC and mastics between elastomer sheets. Although the above noted sealing elements can be used in expansion joints, they are subject to certain limitations or disadvantages, such as: A) strips of PVC, positioned during the laying of the concrete and affixed to the frame, are not elastic and, consequently, do not retain their shape and position when subjected to deformations; B) mastic protected by elastomer sheets, when subjected to high pressure, leak out if a seam breaks; and C) the sheets are generally affixed by means of metal angle plates and anchor bolts, which can rust.
Given the above circumstances and disadvantages and with a view to overcoming them, the present invention was created, which consists essentially of a non-metal sealing element affixed by means of a strong polymer adhesive and made of a high quality elastomer, especially as regards its resistance to weather, alkalis, molds, mildew, oil, grease, etc.